In Enforced Matrimony (a bellarke fanfic)
by jonthekhaleesi
Summary: Slight AU, the meeting with the grounders goes well, however they want Clarke and Bellamy to get married. Changed title, previously This Should Have a Title.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke stood at the back of the tent, waiting for the first meeting with the grounders begin. Just a week ago, Clarke and Anya successfully agreed to create terms and live in peace. They negotiated the new boarder between them, the river, their only way across to the other side was from the bridge. In order for one side to go to the other, they needed permission from the other side. The only person who could go back and forth without, was Lincoln.

After they finished their terms and rules, they agreed to meet with Lincoln once a week to update any news from the grounders. She looked around at the boys who were already inside the tent, Jasper and Monty, having their own conversation and.. Bellamy, focused and concentrated. Octavia left to find Lincoln, and Finn was probably doing who knows what with Raven. She frowned as she felt a slight pain in her chest and a tear in her eye thinking about it. She looked up and noticed Bellamy was looking at her, with a confused look. 'are you okay?' he mouthed, with a caring face.

Nobody ever cared about Clarke's feelings, maybe because they thought she didn't have any. Whatever it was, here was Bellamy, actually concerned about how she was. She looked at him with the best small smile she could and looked away. Before he could worry anymore, Lincoln, Octavia, Finn & Raven walked into the tent all at once.

As the meeting began, Lincoln started out with the biggest piece of information. "In our world, the only way for a man," he looked at Bellamy. "and a woman," he then turned to Clarke "to rule, is for them to be married. If they are not wed, the leaders can separate and can cause a civil war. Something we do not want with one of our allies. And my people see your leadership as something that will create that."

Everybody's mouth in the room drops, their eyes going back and forth to Bellamy and Clarke. except for Clarke's.

"We aren't going to have a civil war. And what do they want us to do about it?" Clarke said confused picking up a canteen of water.

Lincoln laughed slightly at everybody's reaction then turned to Clarke.

"They want you and Bellamy to get married." All that's heard in the room is the loud sound of the water falling to the floor. Clarke's eyes wide and in shock. "Me and Bellamy?! Married?!" She practically yelled. "That is NOT happening! Never will I marry somebody I practically hate!" She felt like she was going to pass out, to she ran out of the tent and into the rain. She knew she had to do it there was no other option.

After Clarke left, Octavia smiled and in her head she did a little "woohoo!" in her head like the one she did when they first set foot on the ground. She always saw tension between her brother a Clarke, and finally they would have to admit it. Monty and Jasper did a small high five because they too saw their tension. Raven smiled to herself because she knew Clarke would no longer be a threat to Finn and Ravens relationship. and finn, just sat in the corner and pouted.

Bellamy smiled as Lincoln said the words. He secretly had some feelings for her and now would finally be allowed to show them. He felt hurt when she yelled and stormed out. He knew she was in some shock, but did she really hate him?

He knew when she needed to be alone, and this time wasn't it. Bellamy got up and ran out of the tent, noticing the rainfall amount increasing by the minute. He knew Clarke would catch a cold out here. He ran over to where she sat, all curled up in a ball by the dying out fire.

"You're going to catch a cold out here princess." He said calmly

"I'm sorry I said all those things back there." She said "I don't hate you I just—"

"You don't want to marry somebody you barely know. I feel the same way. But don't worry about it now, we should get back inside before we both get sick."

"I can't go back in there." she said quietly.

So without another question, Bellamy picked her up princess style and started walking away from the other tent where the meeting was being held.

"Wha—? Hey! Where are we going?" She asked

"My tent. You can dry off and sleep here tonight. I promise I dont expect anything from you and I'll sleep on the other side of—"

"Bellamy. Its fine. We have to get used to sleeping next to each other, might as well start now."

He chuckled as he carried her into the warmth of his tent, finally out of the cold wet rain.

**end.**


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1&2

**You guys told me to make the chapters longer, so I give you, a long chapter! (ish) Anyways enjoy! This story will get more eventful I promise! Thank you so much for the reviews here and the messages I get on tumblr! If you have any suggestions or ideas for this fic, let me know! **

**...**

When Bellamy carried Clarke into his tent, out of the rain, she felt much warmer already. He set her down on a make shift chair and started to take off his soaking shirt.

"Hey! Warn me next time!" She said averting her eyes.

"Well then," Bellamy said facing her waiting for her to look. "The princess is pure after all."

"Hey I am not!" She said as she leaned back in the chair and crossing her arms. Trying not to take her eyes away from his face, but was tempted to look down at his bare skin.

"Fine then, take of those freezing wet clothes. If we are sharing a bed, I'm sure as hell not going to share it when you have a cold." He said in a challenging way.

Clarke looked at him for a few more moments before taking off her jacket. She stood up to pull her shirt up but before she did, she gave him a look to turn around. Bellamy smiled and turned around and began to take off his shoes.

In a matter of minutes, Clarke was undressed and under the covers of the bed. Bellamy didn't just have a bigger tent, he had a better bed as well. It was lined with rabbit fur making the bed softer and more comfortable. After Bellamy got undressed, only his underwear left on, he started to hang up his and Clarke's clothes.

Clarke, in only her underwear too, pulled the covers over her chest. The sun was setting and the temperature was starting to drop. Bellamy started to feel the cold and quickly walked over to the bed and went under the covers.

Bellamy could feel Clarke shaking from the cold. "You're shivering Clarke.. Is this how you sleep every night?"

"Uh yeah.. you get used to falling asleep cold.. it's not so bad after a while. I'm good." She said as she pulled the covers up to her neck. She always fell asleep cold, but never got used to it. She hated sleeping because of it and always was happy to stay up a night or two working. She didn't want Bellamy seeing her weak.

However, Bellamy saw right through her.

"Clarke. You shouldn't have to sleep like that. You deserve to be warm." And with that he moved closer to her and put his hands behind his head. She felt the heat radiating off his body, but knew she would be warmer being right next to him. She tried not to but finally thought 'screw it.' and turned herself around and pressed her whole body against him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Clarke felt heat spread through her body as he wrapped his arms around her. For some reason, her heart skipped a beat when he did.

"I guess one of the perks of getting married is that you never have to fall asleep cold ever again." Bellamy mused. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. Enjoying the long awaited warmth. For the first time in forever, she felt safe, protected, and cared for.

"I will never let you fall asleep cold ever again Clarke." Bellamy whispered. Clarke quickly kissed the side of his neck as a silent 'thank you' and started drifting off to sleep. She thought he said something else but she was too tired to think. They both fell asleep in each others arms and finally slept comfortably for the first time in a very long time.

...

Clarke awoke to a low light filled tent and faint sounds of the early morning working. She usually was one of the early risers because of the cold. However, today she was going one of the late risers if she went back to sleep. Usually Bellamy was the last one awake.

When she tried sitting up, she felt a pair of arms tighten around her. She lifted herself up slightly turned and saw Bellamy fast asleep.

She noticed when he was asleep, he looked so gentle. He looked so at peace with his eyebrows relaxed, and his mouth slightly open. She started to think about the perks of them actually being married, an always warm bed, the somewhat less rude side of Bellamy, and to add on seeing the rebel leader so at peace. Before she realized she was staring, he opened his eyes slightly to look at her. His groan knocked her out of her daydream.

He closed his eyes again and groaned, "You can either go back to sleep or leave."

He may look sweet when he woke up, but obviously he was not a morning person. Bellamy then took a hand off of Clarke's hip and ran it through his dark curly locks. Clarke was envious. She never looked so good in the morning. Most of the time she look like she died and came back to life. And here he was looking like a god first thing in the morning. She didn't move for a few more minutes which made Bellamy even more annoyed.

"I swear princess. Come here, or get out. Choose now." he said with his eyes still closed.

She had to make a decision, and now. Should she leave and start working in the cold, or should she stay in a warm bed with a beautiful yet pissy Bellamy? Her choice was obvious.

"Fine, grumpy pants." she said as she laid back down and snuggled closer to him. His arms were immediately around her again and started tracing designs on her bare back and playing with her hair.

"Good choice." he mumbled, his tone of voice slightly happier. They laid there just enjoying the company and warmth of one another.

After what seemed like forever he finally asked, "What time is it?"

"Well the sun is already up, which means we need to get up." she said and leaned up, turning to him again. She stared into his was brown eyes then moved her eyes down to his lips. She thought about kissing him for a split second. Her face started to lean in to his. But her brain finally kicked in. This marriage is being forced because they are leaders. If she let herself fall for him she would be blinded by that and not at the task at hand, surviving and ruling. Before she could pull away, somebody walked into the tent.

"Bellamy! Clarke's missing we can't find her any-" It was Octavia. And what she saw was both Clarke and her brother shirtless, in bed, their faces inches apart, and their eyes wide like they were just caught red handed. Her face turned into a huge grin as she started to back out of the tent.

"Octavia… it's not what it looks like… don't you even dare." Bellamy warned her.

She ignored her brother and skipped out of the tent. Clarke heard her voice outside the tent. "Found her! She's fine guys just a little busy at the moment!"

Clarke sighed and dropped her forehead on his chest. Bellamy chucked and finally sat up.

"So much for a peaceful morning." he said as he got out of bed and started putting on his clothes. "Get up Clarke. Time to get to work."

Clarke flopped back down and pulled the blanket up over her head and groaned.

"Look who's the late riser now. It's alright, I'll start making sure everything is going smoothly." he said before putting on his jacket. "Just don't lay in bed all day, even princesses don't have that luxury." he winked and gave his signature smirk then left.

(added on because it wasn't there in the first place) Clarke wanted to lay in his bed forever. It was so soft and warm. But the warmth slowly disappeared with the loss of him. She finally forced herself to get out of bed. She quickly got dressed and left his tent. She started to walk to the med tent, wondering if she was suppose to go back that night or not.

...

**End. **

**what did you guys think? let me know~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy "Becca gets her sh*t together and actually updates" Day!_ Hope you're all enjoying this holiday as much as I am! I'm so sorry about not posting I know a lot of you guys really wanted an update yesterday and the day before that but now im doing it at 1AM? But yes, expect to have better timed updates from now on~

_italics= Elena from tvd all serious saying "previously on TSHaT's"_

_also italics = flashbacks (like every other naruto episode)_

* * *

_Clarke wanted to lay in his bed forever. It was so soft and warm. But the warmth slowly disappeared with the loss of him. She finally forced herself to get out of bed. She quickly got dressed and left his tent. She started to walk to the med tent, wondering if she was suppose to go back that night or not._  
-

Bellamy never worked a harder day in his life. He had worked every station and had to go on a mandatory hunting trip. Normally, a day like this would be amazing to him. But today, all he could think about was that damn, beautiful, aggravating, princess, that was his fiance. And in less than two days, will be his wife. Throughout the day he wondered about their future. If she would fall in love with him, if he would with her, what their kid_**s**_would look like, how happy they could be. She was going to be the ruin of him. Miller had to snap him out of his day dreaming at least 10 times.

After catching 6 wild boar, they started to head back to camp. Bellamy felt his heart beating faster and his body start to heat up a bit as they made their way through the woods toward the camp. It wasn't because of the two large boar he was dragging behind him. He felt a sort of excitement to see Clarke. He tried to push back the excitement because he knew she didn't feel the same. But some how he couldn't.

Bellamy picked up his pace as the wall came into view. When he finally reached the gate, he dropped the boars in shock. People were moving tents, fires, and everything else away from the middle of camp. He looked around, nobody at stations, nobody fixing the wall. People walked into the camp behind him carrying in small tree branches, vines, and flowers of all colors. He looked around the camp and in the middle of all the madness, Octavia.

"Alright Monty and Jasper! I need those logs to go over here by the alter!" Octavia ordered. If Bellamy wasn't as pissed as he was of her changing things, he would have actually admired people listening to his sister. But she was changing things without even asking him? That wasn't possible not even for her.

"What the hell Octavia?!" Bellamy yelled as he stormed toward her.

Octavia looked up from the journal she was holding. "Bellamy! Thank the heavens your here!" She said before he could even say a word to her. "One of the grounders are here with Lincoln and they need to fit you for fancy clothing for the big day! They're in your tent and hurry they've been here a while so go, go, go!" She said shooing him off. He realized Octavia was in charge of the wedding. HIS wedding.

He sighed and started to walk to his tent. As he stomped away he stuck his hand in his pocket and started to move around the silver hoop between his fingers. He thought of his mother he day she was floated.

_"Mom... I can't let you go. There has to be some other way. I can't loose you mom you're all I have now. Octavia is gone and I'm going to be all alone. I can't loose you." Bellamy said with tears in his eyes. His mother sat on the bed of her cell looking at his dark brown eyes, giving him a sad smile. _

_"Bellamy it's alright. You're going to be alright. Just know that I will always love you, and I always have. If you ever see Octavia again, tell her I'm sorry she has the life she does and that I always wanted her to have a normal life." The tears started falling down her face but she still looked at him. She then took of the necklace she always wore, a cheap silver chain with a silver ring and an ice blue crystal. It was more valuable than everything they owned combined. "This ring belonged to my great grandmother. And it has been passed down from generation to generation. My father gave this to my mother when they were married, and they lived happy and joyful lives because they loved each other. I thought I would give it to your father but, I never loved him. I want to give this to somebody I do truly love. That's you Bellamy." _

_"Mom, I can't take this it too-" Bellamy interjected but she quieted him by making a "shhh" sound and stroking his hair. _

_"When you get married, give it to your wife. Because wherever this ring goes, love will follow." She said and handed him the ring. And with that, the guards came in to take her. She gave him one last hug and whispered "I love you Bellamy. You and your sister. Never forget that." _

_ "I love you too mom. I will never forget you. Ever." _

"I promise." Bellamy whispered out loud and squeezed the ring before releasing it back into his pocket. He wiped away any tears that may have fallen and walked inside his tent.

After the fitting, Bellamy walked outside his tent and noticed the sun had already set, and dinner was being served. He walked over to one of the fires and grabbed a skewer of meat. He looked around of where to sit but before he could choose a place, he heard somebody call his name. Not just anybody. The girl he had been thinking about all day. His princess, Clarke.

He walked over and sat next to Clarke giving her a warm smile. They made a simple light conversation and ate their food. Soon, they fell into a peaceful silence and watched over the entire camp. Just before Clarke stood up to leave, he took her hand with his."Bellamy.. What are you doing?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Clarke," He started out trying figure out what he was going to say, "We are going to be married in two days. And I know we don't even know that much about each other and this marriage is forced for the good of the 100, but I hope it someday can be more than that. Because honestly, I'm falling for you." He then pulled out the ring explaining what it meant to him and about his mother's last words to him, "And I know you don't love me, and I don't love you yet. But can we at least try? I know our marriage is business and you've said yes, but right now I'm asking you if you will marry me for me and not just because the grounders want us to. Will you marry me, Clarke Griffin."

He finally looked up to see her face. He was expecting rejection and horror in her face. But here she was, looking at the ring with tears in her eyes. After a moment of silence and looked up into his eyes and squeaked "Oh Bellamy, yes. Yes I will." And slid on the ring, a perfect fit. Right when the ring was on her finger, his arms were around her hugging and twirling her around. They spent the rest of the night laughing and playing games together and for once, being carefree.

As people started to walk to their tents, Clarke did the same. But before she could walk to her tent, Bellamy took a hold of her arm. "Whoa princess, where are you going? **Our **tent is over this way."

"Our tent?" She asked

"Well you are going to be my wife, so we still need to practice sleeping next to one another. And tonight's lesson, stop stealing all of Bellamy's covers." He teased and they started heading to **their** tent.

Bellamy smiled as they walked together. His mother was right, love does follow if you have faith, and he knew he hadn't just fallen for this beautiful princess. He had fallen madly, deeply, and passionately in love with the girl he never expected to. And for once in a very long time, he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke awoke to him playing with her hair. The sun was already high up in the sky and everybody was working. Today, she was a late riser. She just wanted to sleep She moved her hair to make him stop, however, he just kept on playing. She rolled her head off of his shoulder and turned her body so her back was to him. But he ignored her grumbling and protests and kept playing with it. If this was any regular morning, Clarke would have loved to lay in bed and let him twirl her hair the whole day. But her and Bellamy got into a huge fight the night before, she completely forgot about what they were fighting about, however she knew she was still pissed at him.

Eventually, Clarke had enough. "Bellamy.. play with my hair one more time and I swear to you I-"

She completely forgot what she was going to say when Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backside to his chest. She then forgot that she was ever angry with him when he started pressing a trail of kissed up her ear and down her shoulder. His kisses were lazily, he obviously still half asleep. This was the first time Bellamy had ever kissed her anywhere but a small peck on her forehead. His kisses were things she never knew she needed so badly. He started giving slower, harder kisses, but not too hard to leave a mark. Clarke realized she was letting him win.

She forced herself to say, "Bellamy, stop." in an angry voice. But he saw right through it.

"You don't want me to stop, Clarke. I know that." He said as he turned her around so he was facing her. He looked at her with a lazy smile and began to kiss along her collarbone. Finally, after resisting the entire morning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his beautiful dark locks.

After kissing her entire shoulders, neck and collarbones, he looked back up at her, and kissed her on the nose.

"What was all that for?" She asked giggling looking into his warm brown eyes.

"That's how I say 'good morning' and 'I'm sorry about last night' to my wife.." He said sweetly. As he said those words her smiled lessened and her eyes widened.

"The.. wedding.. it's tonight.. oh gosh.." Clarke felt her stomach turn inside out. She had pushed back all her nervousness and now it was all coming forward. She started breathing heavy and shaking. Bellamy immediately turned serious, his eyes wide and he sat up.

"Clarke what's wrong? Sweetheart tell me." He soothed.

"What if I do this wrong. What if I mess up everything." She said quietly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her which immediately relaxed her slightly.

"You shouldn't be nervous. This is just the beginning. Tonight is about you and me."

And with that she looked up into his eyes then at his lips. They started to lean in closer to each other. Clarke felt his breath on her lips-

"Clarke! " Octavia ran in, not even caring how close Clarke was to her bother's face. "I have let you sleep way longer than I should have!" She then jumped on her brother, which got a squeak of pain from Bellamy, and grabbed Clarke and pulled her out of bed. She then threw Clarke's jacket at her and pulled her out of the tent. As they made their way to the gate, Clarke noticed that everybody's tents were back to normal, and so were the fires.

"What happened to the cleared space?" Clarke asked in confusion

"Like the Ark, they don't like huge extravagant weddings with everybody watching." Octavia grumbled. It was true. When somebody got married on the Ark, it was usually just you, your partner, and the priest. There was not big celebration for weddings. It was short, quick, and not talked about. When Clarke was a kid, she used to read about weddings they had before on earth. Huge, decorated alters, the bride always in white dresses, and so much food. Clarke was slightly relieved she didn't have to go through all the vows and wedding details, until Octavia finished her statement.

"But, there is an alter that we all made for the wedding. And, the grounders have an entire collection of wedding gowns and I picked yours out! I'll go through all the rest later. Put for now, we need to get you cleaned up!" She said and took a hold of Clarke's arm and started to walk faster.

"Wait where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"We are going to make you the most beautiful bride this earth has ever seen!" She squealed and made her pace faster and faster until they reached the river. Clarke spent hours swimming around in the water. She enjoyed the feeling of being clean, something most of them rarely felt. Her face was free of any caked dirt and her hair was finally her natural shade of blonde. She did her best to get as many nots and tangles out of her hair. After playing around in the water for hours, Clarke and Octavia finally left the river. They made their way to a little tent that obviously belonged to the grounders.

Before Clarke could walk in, Octavia told her to close her eyes, she did. She sat in a stool and let Octavia and what she thought was Anya fix her hair and put something on her face for the next hour. After she was finished, She opened her eyes and Octavia handed her a dusty and faded mirror. She almost dropped it seeing her face for the first time in years. Even on the Ark, there were hardly any mirrors and Clarke rarely saw herself, let alone in makeup. All the other girls in phoenix wore makeup and multiple outfits, but Clarke never saw the point of it. Whenever they didn't wear it, they all looked like tired zombies. Today was the first time she ever had makeup on her face, or something to that sort.

She looked at the mirror as if she was looking at a whole different person. The thin brown lines that traced along her upper lashes and came out to little wings on the sides made the crystal blue color of her eyes stand out even more than before. Her face had no blemishes or red spots, her skin looked flawless. The front of her wavy hair was braided back away from her face and tied with a stand of leather. Thin, blue feathers were braided into her braid and two larger feathers fell from the end. She had never felt more beautiful in her entire life. She looked up at Octavia who's hair was braided back with flowers and giant, happy tears falling down her face. As soon as Clarke stood up, Octavia ran to her and hugged her so tight Clarke could barely breathe.

"Welcome to the family, Clarke." She said. "We may be a little difunctional but Bellamy and I look after our family no matter what. I noticed Bellamy gave you our mother's ring. He would never give that to anybody unless he truly loved them. And uh.." She paused to wipe the tears from her face. "I know my mom would have liked you. And she would also be so happy to have you part of the family, just like Bel and I are."

"Thank you, Octavia. It feel nice to know I have a family again." She smiled, her eyes watering. When she was little, she dreamed about having one of the huge weddings they used to have on earth. She always dreamed to have her dad there, and even her mom, her family. Today she was scared she had to do all this alone, but she realized that Bellamy and Octavia were going to be her family. They would all be there for each other. Something Clarke wanted for a really long time.

"Alright. Time for the dress!" Octavia squealed grabbing the dress from Anya. If Clarke was holding something in her hands, she would have dropped it. Instead, her eyes went wide and her heart started beating faster.

"Bellamy is going to see me.. in this..?" She managed to say still dumbfounded at the dress.

"Fit for a 'princess', not just any princess, his princess."

_Bellamy:_

As soon as Clarke left the tent, he felt a sudden coldness in their bed. Just as he got up, Lincoln walked in with another grounder holding a pile of folded clothes that looked very clean. He spent the entire day being cleaned up his hair being brushed, which was very tangled, and fit into clothing. His outfit was not like the ones he heard about as a kid. His mother used to tell him stories about weddings on the ground, the boy always wore something called a suit that was always black and made you look like a penguin. But this was different. It was a light blue buttoned shirt and a gray suit.

After he got changed, Lincoln and the other grounder led him out of his tent and to the gate. Everybody stopped and started at Bellamy, not because he looked strange, they had never seen an actual suit on somebody before. As he walked out of the gate, he was stopped by somebody, Finn.

"Listen here and listen good, Bellamy. You better treat Clarke with respect. And don't you dare do anything she doesn't want to do." Finn ordered seeming to get the upper hand.

Bellamy stopped but didn't look at Finn, he just stared straight in front of him and said, "I have, and I always will treat her with more respect that you ever had. Sorry but you broke her heart, I'm not letting it get hurt again." And with that, he walked out of camp following Lincoln.

When they reached the ceremony place, Bellamy was taken aback. Trees folded down into a roof above his head, white flowers hung from the roof. Jars also hung from the canopy of trees with candles inside, illuminating the entire alter. So many white flower petals were laid down on the path, Bellamy couldn't even see the dirt below. He had never seen such a beautiful place in his life. His eyes followed the trail of flowers and at the end of them, he saw rather large chairs that almost looked like thrones. Then he realized that they are the leaders of the 100, so in the grounder's eyes they were King and Queen.

He walked all the way over to the archway just in front of the thrones and faced the end of the isle. He got that feeling again. The feeling of excitement, and this time, he didn't push it down. In just a few minutes, he would be marrying Clarke Griffin.

_Clarke:_

Clarke stood just beyond the tree line with Octavia. She fixed her dress still feeling like a complete princess. She squeezed her bouquet of wild flowers, which she had to admit, Octavia did a great job picking flowers that matched her dress and hair. When she looked at the ring he gave her, she got a feeling of excitement. She knew once the sun was a little lower in the sky, she would be walking down that isle and marrying Bellamy Blake.

"It's time." Anya said and Clarke followed her through the trees and onto the isle. Her heart started beating faster than it ever had before. The moment she saw him, she couldn't help but smile and couldn't control the tears coming out of her eyes. His face was happy yet dumbfounded, and if she wasn't crying out of pure joy, she could have seen his eyes start to become glossy. She knew that after this moment, she would never be alone. She would always have somebody. She knew she would eventually fall for Bellamy, in fact, she knew she already was. So she took that first step toward him, toward her new family, toward her happiness.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful music started playing from harps and violins behind the tree line when Clarke took her first step. Bellamy looked at her with so much joy and happiness. He never admitted it to himself that he was in love with Clarke Griffin. His fiance, now his wife.

Every step Clarke took toward him, his heart skipped a beat. He always saw her as a beautiful princess, but today she looked like the ones he used to see in the fairy tales he read with Octavia. He never imagined of all people would he marry one.

It made him speechless the way her dress fit her so well. Her dress was strapless exposing her beautiful shoulders and back. The top of the dress was a beaded white corset, with beautiful designs of leaves and vines along it. The bottom was long flowing, white tool that faded into a light blue. The front of her hair was braided back so he could see her perfect blue eyes and her gorgeous smile.

Bellamy couldn't help smile himself, it was an actual smile, something he rarely gave. As she walked along the path, rose petals fell from the canopy of trees. He barely noticed them because all he could see was Clarke. Every step she took closer, his smile grew and grew.

When she finally finished the walk along the isle, Clarke handed her bouquet to Octavia. Bellamy walked over to where she stood and held out his hand gracefully for her to take it. She never broke eye contact with him as she took his hand. They turned to walk in front of the thrones, under the arch. Bellamy squeezed her hand slightly as they reached Anya in the middle, holding a birds nest filled with moss, and two silver bands with leaf imprints on them. Clarke took the larger one, and Bellamy took the smaller one.

"We have gathered here today, to join together Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin in matrimony for the safety of both our people. You may begin your personal vows. Clarke you're first." Anya said stepping back to stand along side Lincoln, another grounder, and Octavia, Jasper, and Monty. According to the grounders, only six people were allowed to attend weddings.

Bellamy saw Clarke look down at the ring she was holding in her hand, and looked back up to him. "Bellamy Blake. I remember the first day we met. You hated me and I really hated you. But as time went on, we started to trust and understand one another. I remember you told me that who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things. And I realized, I love both of those about you. You are compassionate and caring, but serious and determined when you need to be. You are everything I could ever ask for a husband and more."

A tear fell from her eye as she looked at the ring again and back up at him. "With this ring, I give you my heart and my soul. I promise to be honest, patient, forgiving, and kind. I promise make you laugh, encourage you, deal with your stubbornness, be there for you when you are at your worst. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever." she said as she slid the ring on his finger. Bellamy couldn't breathe he wished he could stay in this moment forever.

_Clarke:_  
Clarke had never seen Bellamy so happy and carefree ever. She felt relieved to say her true feelings to him. She looked into his warm brown eyes and followed as he looked down at the tiny ring he was holding. His hand to hers and he looked back up into her eyes and began.

"Clarke Griffin. You have lost so much in your life, and you have been through so much pain. Ever since we first met, I have always admired your courage and strength. No matter what life throws at you, you always managed to see the light in the darkness. Before we met, I was hateful and cruel. I hated everything besides my sister, because I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought be pain. My walls were up, but you brought them down. You brought light, into my darkness. You showed me joy and happiness in the world." He pulled his hand up to wipe the tear falling from her face.

"I vow to help you love live, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patients that love demands. I vow to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not. I vow to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home. I vow to love you and cherish you for all time." he said and slipped the ring on her finger right next to his mother's ring. Clarke felt like she was going to have her heart explode. The feeling of knowing the person she truly loved, loved her too, was the greatest feeling in the world.

They stared into each others eyes with so much passion and happiness. As they finished, Anya back over to them with a long band of leather, decorated with beads and feathers. The two of them held out their right hands and took the others. Anya then proceeded to wind the leather around Bellamy and Clarke's wrists and hands.

When she was finished, she stood back and said, "You may now say your traditional vows"

"I take you Clarke Griffin, to be my wife," he said still looking into her eyes.

"I take you, Bellamy Blake, to be my husband." she said.

"To have and to hold. From this day foreword." he said and remembered the time where he held her for the first time after being in the cold, freezing rain.

"For better. For worse." she said and remembered the time when Bellamy broke down outside of the depot. And the day after during the unity day party.

"For richer. For poorer." he said and remembered their lives before. She was a princess, and he was a janitor. No matter their status, she still fell in love with him, and he did with her.

"In sickness. And in health." she said and remembered the sickness that broke out in camp where they both got sick, and recovered together.

"For as long as we both shall live." They both said together both looking foreword to the future.

Anya unwrapped the leather and smiled, something Clarke had never seen in her life, and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Clarke looked at him and smiled blushing slightly. She knew that this time, they couldn't be interrupted. Everything around them blurred out and all she saw was him. She leaned in and so did he. Before their lips touched, Bellamy whispered "I love you." and then pressed his lips on hers gently. Clarke felt like she was on fire. She started to kiss him back. It was a sweet, yet passionate kiss. She wanted to live in that moment forever, however they had to go back to reality. They both pulled back slightly and Bellamy kissed her again quickly then picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

Clarke let out a squeak of protest when he did but then laughed and kissed him quickly when he twirled her. When he placed her down, He turned to Octavia and motioned her to come over. She ran over and hugged her brother giving him a kiss on the cheek and then hugging Clarke.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed as she wiped tears from her face.

"It's time." Anya said. She meant the coronation. The sun had officially set and the entire place was illuminated with candles. Bellamy and Clarke walked hand and hand to the two thrones and sat in them.

Lincoln walked forward and began. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the hundred?"

Clarke and Bellamy both answered seriously, "I solemnly promise so to do."

"Long live, his majesty King Bellamy, and her majesty Queen Clarke." As he said those words, Anya and the other grounder placed crowns made out of gold shaped into vines with leaves. They both stood up and Bellamy took her hand.

After the ceremony was over, Anya, Lincoln, and the other grounder left. Octavia shooed Jasper and Monty away with her. Clarke and Bellamy were alone.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful in that gown, princess." Bellamy said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm actually a Queen remember?" she said correcting him, but putting her arms around the back of his neck. They started to sway back and forth, almost like dancing with no music.

"To me you're still a princess. But now your my princess. I love you, Clarke." he said looking in her eyes, she knew he truly meant it.

"I love you too, Bellamy." She said and captured his lips with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**notes at the end. please don't hate me for this chapter.**

* * *

Clarke stood at the alter, her arms around Bellamy's neck, and her lips pressed to his. She could never imagine a happier moment in her life. He kissed her with so much passion and love she became weak at the knees. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. The entire wedding was like a dream to her, it was too perfect.

However, they broke their kiss when hearing a blood curdling scream. Suddenly, Octavia ran from the bushes, her eyes wide staring at the both of them. "Clarke.. Why. Why did you do this.. to.. me.." Octavia managed to say. She then fell to her knees, coughing up bright red blood. Clarke screamed her name and tried to run over to her, but she stepped on something. Not something, someone. She looked down and saw Jasper beneath her feet. His pale, lifeless body was as cold as ice and covered in blood. She looked back at Octavia, now flat on the ground, but now surrounded by all the teenagers in the hundred. They all laid there, pale hollow bodies drenched with blood.

Clarke reached her arm out to grab Bellamy but her hand felt nothing. She turned to see she was standing alone. She looked at her shaking hands, now covered with blood. "Bellamy?!" she screamed terrified looking for him.

"You caused this." Bellamy said walking in from the tree line, across the clearing, his voice loud, deep, and angry. His hair was back, and he was in the guards uniform he came down in. He looked at her like he never even knew her. "This is war, and after we will no longer have a princess." She was suddenly grabbed by two of Bellamy's original followers. Clarke tried to move her arms free but she couldn't move.

The next time she looked forward, Bellamy was suddenly in front of her. He pulled out the gun he used to shoot Chancellor Jaha and loaded it. He then put the gun against Clarke's forehead.

"Goodbye princess." he said with an evil smirk, and pulled the trigger.

Clarke shot out of bed with a scream. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Her hear was beating faster than she ever thought possible. Bellamy also awoke from her scream. "Clarke! What is it? Whats wrong!" he asked in a panic.

"I.. I had a nightmare.. I'm fine." she said quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck not noticing him stiffen at her touch. "You were right, a perk of being married is that we don't have to wake up alone anymore." she then threaded her hands in his hair and pressed her lips against his. Being with him felt different than she did at the wedding. It felt more real.

Just after a few moments of getting lost in the kiss, she realized his lips weren't moving against hers. They were frozen in place. He didn't push her away, but he also didn't kiss her back or pull her towards him. She pulled back, and tried to look at his face in the darkness of their tent. His expression was serious and stone cold.

"Bellamy. Whats wrong? Are you having second thoughts? You weren't yesterday at the wedding. Your vows said you weren't having second thoughts." Clarke asked with confusion, still half asleep.

Bellamy's expression turned from serious so confused. "What are you talking about Clarke? Weren't you at the meeting yesterday? The rain is delaying the wedding the next few weeks. We aren't married and last night showed you didn't even want to." he said with slight bitterness.

They sat in silence as Clarke remembered the night before.

_It all started during dinner the night before. Clarke was eating with Octavia, Jasper, and Monty when Finn decided to get Clarke to change her mind._

_"Clarke we need to talk." Finn said in a serious tone. Clarke agreed because whenever he usually needed to talk to her, it was something important._

_"What is it?" she asked standing up and following him a few feet away from the group._

_"Why are you still going through with this wedding? Have you even thought that you're going to be wed to Bellamy. Bellamy for Christ's sake. The manipulative, unfeeling, unfaithful, Bellamy. You're never going to be happy with him. He's going to sleep with other people and just manipulate you so he can get what he wants. He's done it before, what makes you so sure he won't do it again." Finn declared. "Unlike Bellamy, I love you, Clarke. I am in love with you."_

_Before Clarke could even speak, Finn's hands were behind her neck and lips crushing against hers. Clarke was frozen in shock, her eyes wide. Before she could push him away, she saw Bellamy frozen as well, staring straight at her and Finn. He then turned around and stormed to their tent._

_Clarke shoved Finn away and started to run to their tent._

_"Bellamy!" she shouted as she ran, her legs moved faster and faster._

_"Bellamy!" she yelled as she ran though the flaps of the tent. She saw him sitting there, his back turned and looking at the maps laid out on the table in front of him. His hands were bunched into fists and she noticed there were small drops of water on the map. Tears._

_"Bellamy.." she said walking toward him. The moment she could almost see his face, he turned away from her._

_"Bellamy. That's not what it looked like. He kissed me and-"_

_"And you had nothing to do with it. I get that, but you didn't push him away either." he interrupted. If he was crying, he sure had a very put together voice. It was low and quiet, almost like when he broke down at the supply depot._

_"I was just in shock, Bellamy. It took me a second to realize what was happening. I'm so, so sorry." she whispered._

_A long moment of silence passed before Bellamy finally turned around spoke. "I gave you everything I had." He looked at the ring around her finger. "You promised me that we would at least try to have a regular marriage. That meant that we stayed true to one another. But obviously that means nothing to you." he said bitterness and anger._

_Clarke remembered what Finn said. 'He's done it before, what makes you so sure he won't do it again.' She started to get angry._

_"Look who's talking, Bellamy." she yelled. "Who's the one who has slept with everybody in this damn camp? You are! What's going to make me think that you won't do it again!" her anger started to boil up inside her._

_"Says the person who slept with a guy, who already has a girlfriend! Even when you found out you still pined over him! I haven't slept with anybody in months, no matter how insane it is making me, I'm waiting for you! I don't want anybody else! But you apparently still want spacewalker!" he spat with anger and venom._

_"All you care about is getting laid Bellamy. I'm not going to be one of your 'conquests' I'm going to be your wife. And the moment you realize I'm not that easy, you're just going to throw me aside and screw other willing women. Because that's who you are Bellamy. You're only marrying me because thats who you need to be to survive. You're a manipulating player and that will never change!" Clarke yelled. She had never been so angry in her entire life._

_Bellamy looked at her. His expression changing from anger to hurt. As she calmed down she started to regret what she said. He started at her for a long time before he turned and started heading to the opening of the tent. Before she could stop him from leaving, he spoke calmly to her "I need some air. Don't worry about leaving, I'll sleep somewhere else tonight." And with that he was gone._

_Clarke cried herself to sleep last night. The tent was cold and her bed was especially cold. It was the first time she fell asleep alone and cold in a while, but it had been a while since she fell asleep freezing, heartbroken, and upset._

When it all came back to her, she realized there was no wedding. It had all been a dream.

"Bellamy.." she said trying to grab ahold of his hand, but before she could even get close to him, he stood up. He walked over to where his shirt was hanging and pulled it over his head.

"I'm going to get some water. I'll be back in a few." And with that, he left. Clarke sighed and laid back on the bed. A few minutes later, Bellamy came back with a canteen of water for her. They sat in silence as they drank, refusing to look at each other.

After a long time without wither of them speaking, Clarke finally spoke. "Look Bel, I know I said some things that aren't true. I understand you're angry with me and I just want you to know that I was wrong and you're not that person I said you were. I…" she then waited for him to look up at her. "I'm sorry Bellamy." She then placed a small kiss on his lips. She thought he would have pulled away, but instead, she felt his hand tangle in her hair as he pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss. This was the first time they were both kissing each other. And she had to admit that it was far better than the one she had in the dream. That one was amazing, but this one was breathtaking.

Without breaking their kiss, Bellamy laid her back and moved on top of her. His one hand still wound in her hair and the other resting on her hip. When they broke away for air, he finally spoke.

"I'm not mad Clarke. I will never be angry with you. Yes sometimes you can piss me off but it never lasts. Last night you didn't anger me, you hurt me. And I may need my space from time to time. It's still very, very early in the morning and the sun isn't going to rise for another few hours. So right now I don't want to think about any of that. I don't want to think about the grounders or Finn or last night or anything. Right now, I just want to," he then kissed her again finishing his words.

The way Bellamy kissed was like nothing Clarke had ever imagined. He was gentle yet also rough. He kissed her with passion that made her wanting more. She could survive with just his kisses if she had to. They spent the entire rest of the night with their lips locked, sometimes exploring each others necks and shoulders, but never going past that. They rolled around, alternating who was on top of who. They acted like normal teens who were in love, kissing and joking without a care in the world. Tomorrow they knew they would have to face reality, and remember what happened the day before. But tonight, they wanted to forget, they needed to forget, and be untroubled and stress free.

Clarke wondered whether to share he dream with him or not. She knew that one day she would tell him when all of this was over. What she didn't know is that he had the exact same dream as her, and also wondered the same thing.

* * *

**I know. I know. Don't freak out. Don't hate me. Everything's gonna be okay with them I swear. **

**Alright. So I haven't updated in a while and here is the reason why. I took a few days to think about where I wanted this story to originally go. I wanted somewhat of a slow burn between them and I felt like we didn't get enough development between them. So, I made this chapter (which 99% of you are going to hate me for) to set the story back on track.**


	7. Chapter 7

**note at end.**

* * *

Clarke walked her sore, tired body toward the drop ship. She rubbed her neck, wincing in pain and not knowing why. She gave a huge yawn, still half asleep.

It was already mid-day when she woke up. She didn't fall asleep till the sun rose, snuggled in Bellamy's arms. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. However in his place was a white flower.

Clarke walked into the drop ship, looking at the flower smiling, thinking about the night before. Of how Bellamy kissed her, his hot, passionate kisses. How perfect and breathtaking it was. Some were rough, and some were gentle, Even though she slept with Finn, Bellamy's kisses alone topped that. Lost in her day dreams, Clarke didn't even notice Octavia's presence let alone her wide eyed in shock.

"Damn, I know my brother likes to give hickeys to girls he sleeps with, but I didn't know he could gave that many." Octavia said, leaning against the door way, snapping Clarke out of her day dream.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked with confusion. Octavia said nothing but glanced at her neck again then smiled. She gasped in shock and stuck her hand back onto her neck. No wonder it was sore. She thought to herself, cursing Bellamy in the process. She looked up at Octavia with wide eyes.

"How bad?" she asked, she wondered if people noticed on her walk, if they were talking about it, if they would question her leadership.

Octavia giggled, "No don't worry. It just looks like you got beaten up or had a very, very eventful night." Just then, the flap covering the entrance of the drop ship lifted. Clarke's heart started beating faster when she saw who it was. His dark, curly locks were unmistakable.

"Good afternoon ladies." he said with a big grin, obviously in a cheerful mood. "Lincoln is here early, Octavia. He said he wants to see you before the meeting." When Bellamy found out his little sister was with a grounder, he took it surprisingly well in Clarke's perspective. And "well" meant nobody got seriously injured and he was only angry for a couple of days. After he calmed down, he seemed fine with the idea now that the grounders and them have made peace.

Octavia practically jumped up from where she was leaning, said a quick goodbye before she sprinted past her brother. Once his sister had left, he fully walked into the drop ship and made his way over to Clarke.

She saw his smile grow as he got closer to her. Once he reached her, he reached up to caress her face. He then leaned over and pulled her slightly forward and gave her a soft, slow kiss. Clarke's eyes immediately closed and became lost in the kiss. But before she could fully enjoy it, he pulled away. She pushed down the urge to pull him back down and kiss him.

He then slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't really know, I wanted to I guess." he answered, still smiling.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke again. "How is the princess today?" he asked her.

"Great. Other than the giant purple marks you left on my neck." she pouted moving her hair out of the way to show him.

"Clarke," he laughed shaking his head, "you asked me at least six times last night to give you those marks. I told you they would be noticeable but you still asked. I did what the princess commanded, so no complaining. The meeting is going to start soon." He then picked up her small, delicate hand into his, admiring the ring still on her finger. Clarke's face turned a bright red when he lifted it to his lips, and kissed it before pulling her to her feet.

With their hands entwined, Bellamy lead her to the door of the drop ship. Before he lifted the flap, he turned around and pressed his lips on hers, but this time more forcefully. His hand tangled in her hair as he backed her up against the wall.

"Bell- aren't we- suppose- to- be- going-" Clarke managed to squeak out between Bellamy's rough, delicious kisses.

After a few more attempts to talk, Bellamy finally pulled away slightly only to say, "They can wait." And with that, Clarke gave up any attempts of talking. Soon, her legs were around his waist, and her lips were red and puffy from his kisses. Clarke didn't know what they were doing. Two weeks ago her and Bellamy were just some what at and understanding. One week ago, they became engaged for the good of their people. And now, they were making out against a wall. She didn't know where any of this would lead to in the future, but at that moment, she didn't care. All she wanted was his kisses.

She jumped when Bellamy started to move his ice cold fingers under her shirt. He was about to pull it off when loud footsteps came into the drop ship.

"Clarke, the meeting is star-" Clarke and Bellamy snapped out of their little world when they heard the person's voice closer to the drop ship. Finn.

Finn stopped talking when he entered and saw them. Clarke pressed up against a wall by Bellamy, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Both their eyes wide like they had just been caught.

Clarke dropped down from Bellamy and took his hand and started to walk towards the entrance pulling him along with her.

"Thanks for letting me know." she said to Finn and left. Bellamy didn't say one word but had a smirk on his face the entire time.

When they reached the tent where the meeting was held, everybody was already inside waiting. As they entered, all the small talk they were making ended and Clarke felt ten eyes fall on her. Octavia sat up from where she was sitting with Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, and Raven.

"Glad you could join us, love birds. You can go back to your little kissing sesh in the drop ship after this meeting I promise." she teased, teasing her brother most of all.

"How did you.." Bellamy questioned, not knowing how she knew.

"Tried getting you guys for the meeting but you two seemed busy near that wall so I decided to let you have your little moment." she said

Before Bellamy could say anymore, Lincoln interrupted, "Before we get into small talk again, we need to discuss what is going on."

Clarke switched back into her 'business mode' for the first time in what seemed like a long time. She sat down in the circle of co-leaders and listened to Lincoln.

"In the past week, most of our people are very thrilled to be at peace with you all. However, some do not want a man in charge. In the past, whenever men have been leaders, wars have always broken out. Since we have had Anya in charge, some people suspect that women are made to lead, not men. They see Bellamy as a threat to causing wars. And have started a group we call the rebels, to take him out of power." He explained.

Everybody turned to look at Bellamy's reaction, but there was no expression on his face.

"Who's in charge." Bellamy asked. Lincoln then pulled out his sketch book and began flipping through the pages looking for something.

"We don't have names, all we know is that they are two of your people. We drew their faces." He found one of the pages and set it down for everybody to see. The first person was an older boy, with dark hair.

"Murphy." They all said in unison, hardly surprised.

Lincoln picked up the book again and turned to the other page. Clarke expected one of Murphy's followers, one of the older ones, deadly, and strong. But when Lincoln set down the book, Clarke's heart stopped beating. She felt Bellamy grab her arm tightly, in as much shock as her.

She managed to croak out the name, "Charlotte?!"

* * *

**today is a big holiday where I actually update. I've had the worst writers block ever, but I pushed through it (somewhat) and gave you this chapter. Anyways, this chapter introduced the main conflict, its going to test Bellamy and Clarke's relationship (or whatever they have) and I'm really excited to give you more of the story! :)**

**please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
